Daughter of The Ultimate Lifeform
by ScarletKat1
Summary: What if, Amy had a daughter, that looked just like Shadow...First Fanfic! I really suck at summeries...Rated T just in case..
1. Maria

"Amy! What are you talking about? She is not my daughter!"

"B-but she can't be anybody else's daughter, Sonic! You're the only one who could be the father!"

"It's impossible! Just look at her! Who does she remind you of?!" Sonic yelled as he pointed at the little bundle Amy held securely in her arms. Amy shook her head in disbelief as tears streamed down her face. She looked up at the enraged hedgehog as she pursed her lips to say something but held them back.

"What?" he yelled. " What were you going to say? Were you going to admit it?!"

"No…" she whispered, "Shadow can't be the father…I love you Sonic…I would never-"

"Yes you would!!" Sonic cut her off.

"Sonic please listen!" Amy pleaded as she set the baby down in crib.

"I know you Amy! I think I know you well enough by now…" He looked away and rubbed the back of his head uncertainly.

"I thought I could trust you! After all these years I admit that I love you, and you go off with Shadow!" He turned his back to her, cursing loudly.

"I love you too, but please liste-" but she could not finish her sentence before Sonic hit her and she fell to the ground. She looked up at him in disbelief as she rubbed where he hit her. More tears came as she realized Sonic would not believe her. She weakly got up and leaned on the crib.

She looked at her daughter lovingly. She gently picked her up, careful not to wake the sleeping hedgehog. She stroked her quills that stood up like Shadow's only instead of red streaks, her's were pink. Her motherly smile turned into a sneer of hate as she looked at Sonic. He only glared back.

Still carrying the baby, who was wrapped in a blanket, Amy headed for the door. The chilling night air hit her as she opened it. She held her daughter close, for the air not to harm her. She looked at Sonic as she stepped out.

"Sonikku…"

"Amy just leave…and…don't come back." He slammed the door on her. She jumped slightly at the loud noise. She didn't want to leave, of course she still loved Sonic…but she knew this baby wasn't Sonic's…

She shivered as she stepped onto the cold ground, still wearing a nightgown. The wind blew her now waist long quills around her. She could feel her daughter shiver.

"Oh, don't worry," she said soothingly, "we'll get through this." Amy continued walking through the cool winter's night.

Eyes seemed to be watching her as Amy and her daughter walked through the black night. Amy looked around uncertainly, wishing she knew where she was. Her bare feet soon touched the cold ground of cement. She tried looking for where she was, but to no avail. She found a park bench, under a streetlight, and wearily sat down.

She cradled her daughter, humming a soft lullaby. The young hedgehog seemed to smile in her sleep. "I should really think of a name for you." Amy said quietly to the sleeping baby. "You do look a lot like Shadow…maybe…Midnight? No, how about Nightshade. Ugh, no not that either…" Amy looked up to the starry sky, hoping it would help her think of a name. "I need the perfect name for you…" After a moment of thinking she gasped as a name came to mind. "Maria…"

It seemed to fit her daughter. She smiled happily, silently rejoicing in the name of her baby. "Maria it is then."

"Aww, how sweet. Check it out guys. Mommy and her baby." Amy gasped as she instinctively stood and ran a few steps before turning to the voice. She held her daughter close as three creatures emerged from the darkness. A large dark gray wolf with cold blue eyes came forth first, closely followed by two other different colored wolves.

They encircled Amy, laughing at her and sometimes jumping out at her to frighten her.

"What do you want?" Amy asked, shivering from fright.

"Oh, just a little…fun." Chuckled the white wolf.

"Please leave us alone!"

"Why should we? We live by our own rules." Said the brown wolf. The gray wolf howled and Amy jumped, causing them to laugh. They seemed to be getting closer and closer to Amy. She looked around nervously, trying to gather her best scream.

Before she could open her mouth, the gray wolf slapped her face.

"Don't even think about it pinky."

"No one would probably be able to hear her anyway boss."

"We can't take our chances." They all looked back to Amy, rubbing her face that was hit for the second time that night.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she questioned

"Cause we can." Chuckled the gray wolf. Amy just stood petrified, not knowing what to do. She looked down at her daughter to see if she was all right, who awoke from the commotion and began to cry. Her child was, of course, all right but only a little shaken up. Amy wrapped the indigo blanket closer around the baby as she tried to shush her. She looked back up to see the wolves closer to her than she remembered. She seemed oblivious to the fact that she could bring out her hammer at any moment and defend herself and her daughter. Her mind was filled with too many thoughts to think.

"I need to get out of here!, I need help, I can't let them hurt my daughter, Sonic, no…He won't help me or Maria. Oh god, somebody please…!"

"Help!" she finally managed to scream. She was then was struck to the ground, again, by the leader of the pack.

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up!" he yelled. Amy simply ignored him as she continued calling for help, all the while, shielding her baby from the kicks and punches she was receiving from the pack.

"Please, somebody help!"

"Will you shut up!" the brown wolf screamed in rage as he kicked Amy in the head, thus making her pass out. Maria continued her crying, even more scared, finding her mother not moving or comforting her.

"What should we do with her now?" asked the crystal white wolf.

"I say kill her and leave her here, the kid too." Replied the dark brown canine.

"Good idea. I'll do the honors." Said the leader with a devilish smirk. He grabbed a knife out of his back pocket. His grin grew wider as he prepared to kill.

Maria's crying grew louder as if knowing what they were doing. She clung to her unresponsive mother hoping she would awaken. The gray wolf scowled, getting annoyed by the continuous yelling and crying. He was aiming for Maria first. He lifted the knife above his head, and shot it down towards her…

But it made no contact…the attacker saw a hand had his wrist before it stabbed the defenseless child. He looked up to find a pair of dark and sinister blood red orbs staring down at him. His dark blue eyes widened as the creature grabbed his neck tightly, blocking his air from coming in. He felt his feet come off the ground and the knife fall from his hand. When the knife fell, there was no sound that indicated it ever fell. Then, he noticed that the black creature held it tightly in his grip and held it dangerously close to his face. He heard his followers gasp in surprise.

The black creature turned toward the two other wolves with rage in his eyes.

"If I were you, I would run, or I'll have to kill both of you too." He said in a dark and threatening tone. The two wolves took one step back before running at full speed, forgetting about their leader. He turned his attention back to the wolf he held in his grasp.

"Now, I don't feel like killing you, so I'll give you a warning." His eyes narrowed as he held the cowering wolf's neck tighter. "Harm this girl again, or anyone for that matter, I _will_ kill you. That's a promise." He held the knife to the wolf's cheek. He pressed it slightly against the skin causing blood to ooze out. He then released the wolf and watched as he quickly scampered away into the dark.

He then quickly went to Amy's side. He rolled Amy onto her back and saw her face had cuts and bruises, along with other parts on her limp body. But what really startled him was the crying baby that held tightly onto Amy's arm. The little black hedgehog looked at him with tears clearly shown running down her face. He looked back at Amy and shook her a bit, trying to wake her.

"Amy, answer me, can you hear me?" he asked gently, although he expected no response. But to his amazement her eyes fluttered open and a look of recognition appeared on her face.

"Shadow? Did you…?" She gasped as she noticed the slightly blood stained knife he held in his hand. He followed her gaze to the knife and looked back at her.

"Where did you get that knife?" she asked, quite nervous.

"They were about to kill you and your…baby with it." The ebony hedgehog replied. Amy then noticed her daughter snuggling close to arm, sucking her thumb thoughtfully. Amy quickly picked Maria up and held her close, humming the same lullaby from earlier all the while, motherly kissing her baby's head.

"Thank you so much Shadow. Thank you." She said to the hedgehog, who was looking thoughtfully at Maria. Amy noticed him staring at Maria and giggled. He looked at her, obviously wondering why she was laughing.

"Quite a resemblance, don't you think?" she asked the dumbstruck hedgehog.

"You didn't even know I had Maria, did you?" He looked up at the mention of the baby's name.

"I guess you didn't know her name was Maria either." Shadow looked back at the baby, who was staring back at him. Her shining ruby eyes looked at Shadow in curiosity. She reached a tiny hand toward him. Amy only watched in wonder as Shadow hesitantly extended his own hand to hers. She gently gripped his index finger and squealed with delight. Shadow chuckled slightly at the child's amusement before he hind returned to his side.

Shadow got to his feet and looked at Amy, questions ,obviously, were needed to be answered. Amy, weakly got to her feet and leaned on Shadow, needing help to support herself. He gently took Maria from her arms and held onto Maria, while Amy was slightly swaying from side to side.

"My head…" Amy tried to explain, but was too dizzy to say more.

"Don't worry, just hang on." He said before revealing a glowing green chaos emerald. Little Maria buried her face in Shadow's white fur on his chest, not wanting any bright light. Shadow squirmed slightly, not used to holding a baby. He looked at Amy who was now leaning heavily on him. He lifted the chaos emerald above his head…

"Chaos Control!" in a brilliant flash of light, they were gone.

Booya!! First Fanfic here!! So what do you think?


	2. Missing Answers

**I DO NOT own any Sonic characters in this story except Maria. In case you're wondering All the characters are OLDER. By about...9 years. That means Amy is 21, Sonic is 24, and Shadow is...old. 59 years old. Dang. Anyway to the story!**

* * *

"We're here." Amy slowly looked up to find them on the front porch of her apartment. She sighed with relief, glad that she was home. She looked up to Shadow, about to thank him but she noticed his expression as he looked at her, as if he were waiting for something.

"Oh the key." She looked at her attire, realizing she was still in her nightdress. She clutched her head with her free hand, trying to remember where she placed it.

Shadow waited patiently for an answer until Amy let her hand fall back to her side. She sighed heavily and looked up at him.

"You think you can get us inside without the key?" He replied with a swift kick on the door causing it to open. Amy smiled to herself, glad that Shadow didn't overdue the blow on the door, and only left minimal damage. She felt Shadow walk them in and set her on the white leather couch in her living room.

Maria, who was still in Shadows grasp, reached her arms out to her mom. Shadow gently set her on Amy's lap. Maria snuggled up to Amy, glad that her mother still was able to hold her. Amy looked up and saw Shadow rummaging through cabinets, probably looking for ointment for Amy's wounds.

Feeling dizzy, Amy laid her head on a soft pink pillow. She closed her eyes, trying to relax herself. She heard the soft sounds of Maria sucking her thumb and Shadow still looking for any treatments. "_What a night._" She thought to herself.

"Amy." She opened her eyes to see Shadow standing there with two pills and a glass of water.

"These should help with your head." He said to her as she took the objects into her hands. She quickly took the pills, drank some of the water to wash down the pills, and set the glass on the side table beside the couch. She leaned her head on hands, waiting for the medicine to take affect.

After a while, little Maria tugged on her mother's sleeve. Amy lifted her head from her hands to see her daughter holding an empty bottle. Amy smiled sweetly to her daughter as she took the bottle and stood up. Shadow stood there, wanting to see if Amy needed any assistance. Amy seemed fine as she walked to the kitchen and prepared some milk for Maria.

Maria sat, waiting for her bottle. She watched as Amy poured the milk into a bottle and put the cap on. Amy looked at her awaiting child and laughed to herself.

"Sometimes she can be so much like you, Shadow." Amy said aloud. Shadow averted his gaze to Maria, who held that same look he had when he's concentrating.

"_Like father, like daughter._" Amy thought to herself.

She tightened the cap on the bottle before returning to the living room. Amy watched as Maria smiled brightly when she entered the room. Amy returned to her seat and set Maria in her lap. Maria eagerly grabbed the bottle with her little hands and began to drink. Amy held the bottle slightly upright, helping her daughter hold it.

Shadow watched curiously as Maria quickly finished off her bottle feeding. Amy gently took the empty bottle away and set it next to her water glass. She then lifted Maria onto her shoulder and patted her on her back until a little burp escaped her. Amy smiled and brought her back to her lap.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." she said to the little hedgehog who yawned widely. She cradled Maria gently, as she got up and walked over to a small "naptime" bed. As she set her down on her back, she put a warm blanket on her daughter. Maria closed her eyes in comfort and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Amy walked back to seat and sat down. She looked at Shadow who stood in the same place as before. He stared straight ahead of himself, as if pondering about something.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked bluntly. He looked back at her, before turning his gaze to Maria's sleeping form. She followed his gaze and turned back to him to find his ruby eyes staring at her. She could see confusion, anger, but also sadness, in them. She sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about." she said quietly. Shadow simply nodded. Amy sighed before speaking.

"You might want to sit down, this could take a while." He took the request without a word and sat beside her. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands as he waited for Amy to speak. Except, no words came, only the steady inhaling and exhaling of her breath. She apparently didn't know what to say, so Shadow decided to ask the question.

"What were you doing out there at this time of night?" he asked. She shook her head slowly, not wanting to reveal why.

"I'd rather not say." She involuntary rubbed her face, remembering how Sonic hit her. He noticed this but decided not to say anything.

"All right then. Why don't you want to tell me?" He asked looking at her. She avoided his eyes, not wanting him to see through her.

"I just don't, all right? Just ask me a different question, not concerning this issue." she ordered rather than asked. He took the demand to thought and decided to go her way. He knew how stubborn the pink hedgehog could be.

"Fine. How about telling me about our daughter?"

"A much better question. What do you want to know about her?" she asked, relieved that he was so willing to go for another question.

"Date of birth, what time she was born, somewhere along those lines." Amy looked up as she tried to remember everything she possibly could the day Maria was born. She tapped her chin thoughtfully as it all came back to her.

"Ok, her birthday is December 22, I think she was born at 11:25P.M, and, I'm not sure if I'm right about this, but I believe she weighed...6 3/4 pounds." She returned to pondering on the weight before she looked back at Shadow.

"I think it's right though. Anyway, anything else?" she asked pleasantly. No answer. He only sat there, either trying to memorize everything she told him or thinking of something else. They sat in complete silence for what seemed an eternity.

"Shadow?" Amy asked, not wanting anymore of the silence.

" I would like to know why you never told me that you were going to have Maria in the first place." he asked suddenly. Although his words were gentle, Amy felt as though they were meant to be harsh.

"Although I'd rather not answer this, I think you should know this," she sadly, "remember that day, when you...left?" Shadow eyes narrowed slightly feeling anger well up in himself. Not towards the female hedgehog beside him but towards himself...for being such an idiot.

"Yeah?" he replied when he saw that she wanted an answer.

"Well that was the day I was going to tell you about her but what you told me...made me feel like you could care less if I told you." He looked at her with a shocked expression. Did what he say really feel like that to her?

"Amy...I had my reason's for leaving. I didn't intend for them to come out the way they did." Amy only stood and walked over to her sleeping daughter.

"It's all right Shadow, that was the past. We've got to worry more about the present." She steadily picked up her daughter and turned back to Shadow.

"And I think our supposedly long converstation has come to an end. I'm going to send Maria to her bedroom and then I'm going to hit the sack. You're welcome to stay in the guest bedroom." Her back to turned to him as she walked down a hallway and the opening and closing of the little girls door could be heard. Shadow's ears twitched slightly as Amy's footsteps disappeared as she went to her room.

* * *

**Woohoo!!!Second chapter!! What or who did Shadow leave? Why did he leave? And Why is he angry with himself? Questions need to be answered!! anyway...what do you think?**


	3. Regretting the Past

**All sonic character don't belong to me. They belong to sega. Only Maria belongs to me. Before I forget if you want to see a picture of maria then go to ScarletKat0 .deviantart. com. I have a drawing of her there.**

* * *

"_How could I have been so stupid?" _Shadow thought to himself. 

_"I ran away from it all and never knowing I was going to become a father. What am I going to do know? My being here endangers them both but, Maria...perhaps she can live without a father. Perhaps. And Amy...what about her?" _His thoughts were filled with "If" and "maybe" about Amy and their daughter's future without him. The danger of him living with the ones he loved most were too high to risk. But he was still hesitant.

His red eyes gleamed as he brooded about what action he should take. His desicion could either affect his daughter's life brutally or as if he never existed and she could care less about who her father is. He didn't want to her life to be filled with questions about him or for her to completely erase him from memory.

_"This is more difficult than expected."_ He remembered him speaking those exact words before.It was all like an old memory was rewinding itself into reality and it was starting over again. Only slightly different...instead of just a young pink hedgehog, it was her and their daughter.

He remembered all too vividly what he said to her to make her believe he didn't care. He remembered how he had thoughts of leaving her because of the danger he almost invitingly always seemed to bring on her life. He remembered the tears he brought to her eyes...

_flashback_

_"Amy, I don't love you anymore. Just stop...I can't bear this anymore."_

_"Shadow...Please, please don't leave." The pink hedgehog pleaded. Her emerald eyes had sparkling tears running freely down her cheeks. She shook her head, as if trying to wake herself up from a dream._

_"I've let this go on for too long and I'm sorry for that. You can live out your life without any danger that I bring to you. I'm sure you'll eventually get over this." _

_Behind his emotionless mask, he was like glass being shattered with every lie he told her. Her tear filled orbs stared back up to his. She could see nothing in them, no regret, no sadness, nothing. She wiped some of the tears away as she sighed. _

_"At least before you go can I tell that I-" _

_"I don't want to hear it! No matter what you say, I'm not staying!" The sudden out burst shocked her. He glared at her with cold blood red eyes before turning his back to her. She could only allow the seemingly endless pit of tears over take her as he walked away._

_End Flashback_

"I wonder what would have happened if he stayed..." Amy pondered as she lied in her bed, wide awake. She, like Shadow, was thinking about what he said to her. Her heart was shattered that day, she gave it to him and he tore it in half.

"But why did I go to Sonic?" she leaned up as she rubbed her eyes. Sleep was somewhat getting to her but she resisted. Her thoughts moved to Sonic as she dug into her memory. The whole picture was coming back to her.

"That's why I went to him...I shouldn't have mislead him like that. If only I could've told him that Maria was Shadow's before it was too late. I shouldn't have tried to lie my way out of it when I introduced Maria to him. I shouldn't have done alot of things..." She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, as guilt swept over her features.

Maria's cries soon came to her ears. She sighed knowing she wasn't going to get enough sleep that night, even if she tried to go to bed. She unwrapped her arms from around her knees and and got up. She tiredly walked to the door, needing to get more baby formula from the kitchen. She strolled through the living the living room, not noticing Shadow's presence wasn't there. She quickly prepared the bottle and walked to the little girl's bedroom.

As she got closer to the bedroom, she heard a soft faint voice in her daughter's room. Her curiosity grew as she got closer. Before taking further action, she first cracked the door slightly to look inside. There she saw Shadow with a now quiet Maria in his arms.

Shadow paced back in forth, the little hedgehog he held was awake, but just being quiet. Amy smiled as she watched Shadow's paternal instincts kick in. She noticed him staring at the door as he walked back and forth.

"You can come in." she knew she was caught. She opened the door all the way as she stepped in. She came over to Shadow and took a closer look at her daughter. Maria smiled at her but instead of usually sticking her arms out to her mother, she only snuggled closer to her father.

"I never knew you were so good at parenting." Amy remarked. Shadow didn't say a word, he only had his attention to his daughter. The pink hedgehog, was just amazed at how Shadow was reacting to Maria. She thought he would have that distance he had with almost everyone he knew. But, unless her eyes were decieving her, she was proved wrong.

"Isn't she the most beautiful baby you've ever seen?" she asked suddenly. She watched Shadow as he slowly nodded his head. She smiled joyfully, knowing Shadow did care for Maria.

"I'm glad you think that." He looked at her then back at the baby hedgehog that he held.

"You know, that day, when I was going to tell you about Maria, I was...scared."Amy said, trying to start a conversation. She could see his ears turn to her, but he did not look at her.

"I was scared that...when she was going to be born, that you wouldn't accept her. You could care less if she were alive or dead. But now I see that I was wrong and had nothing to be afraid of. And I'm sorry that I ever thought that, Shadow."

"I'm not heartless Amy. But please don't apologize. If I listened to you, instead of just leaving you there, I would have stayed." He responded.

"There is just one thing I need to know, Shadow. Is everything you said to me that day true?" He paused. That glint of regret returned back to his eyes. His eyes closed as he sighed.

Amy found his behavior very strange.

_"He's hiding something."_ She thought to herself.

"Ok then, you don't have to answer it. I understand," she said after no reply was made, " I think we won't be needing this anymore." she said showing the bottle to Shadow, after she noticed Maria fell asleep. She placed the formula on the table beside the crib and left it there as she walked to the door. She peeked behind her as she watched the black hedgehog place Maria in her crib. He then followed her out the door.

She heard the quiet creeking of the door as Shadow slowly closed it, trying not to awaken Maria. She walked to her bedroom door and noticed Shadow, again lost in thought.

"_I wonder what he's thinking about now."_she thought to herself as she entered her room and shut the door behind her. She immediantly got onto her bed and snuggled under the warm red blamket. The sleep that she had been ignoring had finally caught a hold of her and she was enveloped in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Third chapter! Shadow's being a very good daddy don't you think? he,he. Hope you guys like it!**


	4. Lost Feelings

**I DO NOT own any characters except Maria the Hedgehog.**

* * *

The sudden urge to awaken bothered the pink hedgehog. She grunted as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Although sleep was still pursuing the hedgehog, she arose from her bed with a wide yawn. She rubbed her eyes with her gloveless hands before looking to her clock on the dresser.

"11:48? Oh, Maria's missed breakfust!"

Amy pulled the covers off her and slid off her bed until her bare feet found the carpeted floor. She quickly left her room to go check on Maria. As soon as she reached the child's room she quietly opened the door to see Maria still asleep. And an empty bottle on the side table. The surprised hedgehog quietly closed the door again and turned around to head for the kitchen.

"_ I wonder if Shadow...wait where is he anyway_?" She wondered to herself as she passed by the empty guest bedroom. She continued walking to the kitchen looking for Shadow as she went. Finding the black hedgehog nowhere in her house she began making herself a hot cup of coffee.

"I bet he already left..." She sighed sadly, wishing he was still there. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She took a slow sip of her coffee before turning on the television with the remote beside her.

She flipped through a few channels before stopping on a weather channel.

_"90 percent chance of rain today so you better get your umbrella and expect high winds." _said the reporter on the screen. Amy glanced out her window, wanting to see how quickly the storm was coming. The clouds were dark gray and little droplets of rain were already falling onto her window. She sighed, as she averted her gaze back to the TV screen.

" _And with a likely chance to be thunder and we already have a few power outages down town. So be prepared if that happens." _Amy set her coffee cup aside and turned off the television. She returned to her room and went through her wardrobe.

"I might as well get dressed." She said to herself. Not wanting to wear anything too fancy, she put on a slightly baggy red tank top and a pair of jeans. The pink hedgehog took a quick glance into her mirror to see her waiste long quills were a complete mess. She rummaged through a droor in her dresser and pulled out a brush to comb out her quills. She finishes up quckly and nods to her reflection in approval.

Thunder clapped loudly, signaling the start of a downpour. Amy set her brush down and pulled her bedroom window blinds up, wanting to see how badly the storm hit. The curious hedgehog gasped slightly as she watched the rain attack the window with so much force, it could have been confused with hail. She exited her bedroom and and went to the back door of the house. She turned the knob and walked herself onto the dry padio. Amy watched, staying clear of where the rain was falling, not even noticing a black hedgehog standing beside her.

"Enjoying the rain, aren't we?" Amy jumped back, turning her direction to the now smirking hedgehog.

"Shadow, you scared me! I thought you left!" She said clasping onto her heart.

"What made you think I left?" He said, still slightly chuckling to himself.

"That wasn't funny either. And I thought you left because I couldn't find you!" She exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. He looked away from her, gazing at the pouring rain. Noticing him avoiding any further conversation, Amy continued watching the rain.

The water continued it's downpour. Never seeming to stop. Amy's eyes flashed with the light the sparkling rain gave out. It seemed to hide any dull emotion she had. Or the fact that she was too deep in thought to even notice the rain. A sigh escaped her lips as she clasped her hands together.

"It never ends does it?" The female hedgehog asked. Shadow looked at her, curious to know what she was talking about.

"The evil in this world. It is so much like the rain. It always goes away for a while but in the end it always comes back." To what she was getting at confused the ebony hedgehog but he listened nevertheless.

"I just wish it could stop. Every wrong done on this planet can be corrected into a right. There are many things I wish I can revert into which it never hapened." Her memories of unintentionally decieving the Blue Blur came flooding back to her. The guilt was overpowering to her. She looked away, as a precaution for Shadow not to see any tears that could escape her.

"As do I, Amy." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He had his usual emotionless expression on, but so many things danced in his crimson orbs.

"Maria, from the ARK?" She asked, still not turned in his direction.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"But," She hesitated, "if she didn't die, we would have never met, and our daughter would not exist." Shadow looked up at Amy. She was right. If it wasn't for the "accident" on the ARK years ago, everything that has happened between them would not have existed.

"I can't say that I'm glad Maria died so we can meet, but I am glad we did." The dark hedgehog said, mostly to himself, but Amy could still hear it. Her bright smile appeared on her face, letting that warmth she suddenly felt from her heart spread through her body.

"_I still love you, Shadow."_ She thought. Her brilliant smile faded though, when the fact that he didn't sunk into her mind, her heart, just would not accept it. She clutched her heart again, letting the coolness come back to her. She could feel tears wanting to seep through her emerald eyes but the female hedgehog would not allow it.

_"I need to be strong about this. I can't just cry over this all the time, I've got to just realize that it won't work for us."_

Not wanting to have another emotional breakdown, Amy went back inside to the comfort of her house. Shadow could only watch as she left. He let out a low growl, anger coming back to him. He hated the feeling he felt whenever Amy left him.

"_I shouldn't be here,"_he thought, _"as long as I'm here they're both in danger."_ He closed his eyes as he tried to let the rythm of the rain help him relax. But to no avail. The utter regret he felt was too much. The longer he stayed here, the closer he was to telling her that he too, still loved her. He couldn't let that happen, no matter what.

"You're going to get a cold if you keep standing out here." The black hedgehog opened his eyes to be greeted by Amy's bright jade orbs. The female hedgehog had a worried expression on her face.

"Why don't you come inside? I mean..you don't have to but, I'm just worried that you'll get sick" Without a word, Shadow took her request and followed her inside. Amy smiled, happiness returning to her.

"_No matter what he does, he always seem to give me that little feeling in my heart."_ She closed the door after he walked in, still with that wonderful feeling called love...

* * *

**Fourth chapter!! yay! This chapter took me longer than the others, mainly because I was trying to put more detail into the story. Hopefully I did do better with all the detail. Tell me what you think.**


	5. What to Do

**I don't llikey this chapter very much. :( So please beware, this chapter may suck. All characters don't belong to me. If you're confused with this chap, please forgive me, it's my fault. **

* * *

"I don't know what to think of it Sal. Was I too harsh on Ames or what?" Sally only shook her head in responce, unsure of how to help the cobalt hedgehog. 

"I really don't know how to help with this, Sonic. Are you positive the child was Shadow's?" The chipmunk questioned.

"Of course I'm positive. I mean, the kid was black with streaks and even had red eyes! Who on Mobius do you think could be the dad besides Shadow?" The Blue Blur had a point. The resemblance was too great for someone to mistake Maria for someone else's daughter besides the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Well, do you think she was pregnant before she came to you and didn't know?" Sonic looked at her, never thinking of it that way.

"Well, no, but...shit, I don't know." Sally crossed her arms, frowning at the confused hedgehog in front of her. He rubbed the back of his quills nervously as she glared down at him.

"I really think you should apologize to her ,Sonic." She hated to see her past lover be like this and wanted him to make up with the pink hedgehog. Her first love was her people after all, even if she still loved him, only as a friend. That's the way it should be.

"You think I should?" he asked, his emerald eyes filled with worry.

"Would you want someone to apologize to you if you were in her situation?" She replied as she put her hand on his shoulder. He smiled, letting her simple answer sink in.

"So, how are you and the kid doing?" Sonic asked, changing the subject.

"We're doing fine. You know he misses you." the chipmunk said, realizing his smile gone.

"I miss him too...but as a reminder, why did we get the divorce?" he asked, looking back into her saphire eyes.

"You chose not to be King anymore. Remember?" she asked, a little disappointment glowed in her eyes. She sighed, not getting a responce from the blue hero.

"You think you should get going about now?" she demanded rather than asked.

"Come on! It's raining, think I can stay a bit longer? You know, until it stops?"

"Trying to avoid going to see her?" she asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"No way, Sal! You should know me, I like getting things done quickly! The faster the better." he responded rather quickly, with a smile, trying to reassure her.

"Sonic."

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, I'll go." The female chipmunk watched him walk slowly to the front door. He was obviously taking his time. She grunted as he looked at her, with a begging expression.

"Sonic!!" she screamed.

"Tell the kid I said "hi"!" He then made a quick dash out the door.

"He can be so immature sometimes." Sally said to herself. She looked out the window as the Blue Blur raced through the falling rain.

"Mommy, was that Daddy?" Her light blue eyes looked behind her to be greeted by a pair of dark violet eyes. She turned around and picked up the little creature who watched the last trace of Sonic before he disappeared completely.

"Yeah, that was him." she said sadly.

"How come we don't see him anymore?" The little light blue hedgehog cross asked as his innocent little eyes gazed out the glass. His mother lovingly stroked his abnormally long bangs that faded to brown as she searched for the right words.

"Well, daddy's been busy."

"We aren't a family anymore, are we?" His childish voice seemed so wrong for a question like that. Sally hated to answer her son, but she couldn't keep it from him. She shook her head, watching the little boy's eyes widen.

"I really miss him, mommy."

"I know you do sweetie, I know."

* * *

**I own the wittle hedgie that I don't have a name for!! DX I really need a name for Sally and Sonic's son! Help me out here! And please, sorry if I made Sally OOC, I don't know much about her!! This is pretty much why I hate this chapter...Sally OOC and no name for the kid. DX Man, I have so many screwed up relationships in this story! Sally and Sonic got a divorce, Amy and Shadow have their problems and they all have kids! And er...yeah, although I don't read those Archie comics much, I've noticed Sally and Sonic's relationship to be...a bit unstable. They get together break up, and Sonic goes right back with another girl! In like...a few days or something! so enough about that, ****but, I know something about sonic's kid that's going to make Shadow really pissed when Maria's older! XD**


	6. No Hard Feelings

**Sixth Chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What a dull day, don't you think?" The pink hedgehog turned to Shadow as he stared off into space. Her jade eyes shifted to gaze out the window at the still falling rain. She rested her elbows on the window seal, still awaiting the black hedgehog's response. The only thing that answered her question was the inhaling and exhaling of her breath. 

The silence was expected from the quiet hedgehog. Amy took no notice of it, continuing watching the droplets of rain slowly slip down the glass. Light flashed across the sky, closely followed by the booming sound of thunder.

The frightened cries of Maria reached her ears. She let her body instinctively take control of her as she went to check on her scared daughter. Quickly followed by Shadow. She reached Maria's room and immediately went her crying daughter's side.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. Mommy and daddy's here! There's no need to cry." she cooed to the tiny hedgehog she now held in her arms. Her gloved hands stroked Maria's bangs, which she inherited from her mother. The comfort and sense of safety seemed to calm the black hedgehog. She closed her eyes, enjoying the love she was getting from her mother.

Feeling another hand on her head, she reopened her ruby eyes to see her father stroking her lovingly on head, and her mother smiling down at her. Maria couldn't help but smile at her parents.

But to little Maria's disappointment, the doorbell rang and the family moment had to come to an end. She felt her mother walk away from her room and to the front door of their home. Amy undid the locks and cracked the door open slightly so she could see who it was. She gasped as she realized who it was.

"Hey Ames. I umm...came to apologize." The pink hedgehog looked behind her at Shadow then back at the person at her door.

"S-sure. Come on in." she stuttered. She opened the door all the way, revealing a dripping wet blue hedgehog. He smiled at her, as a thanks but stopped short as he saw who was sitting on the couch, glaring at him with blood red eyes.

"Hey, Shad, didn't know you were here." He forced another smile, thinking going there was a bad idea. Nevertheless, he walked into her apartment and took a seat in the comfy chair, not daring to go near the black hedgehog. He watched Amy hand the little baby in her arms to Shadow as she ran to the back of the house for something.

In a short moment, the pink hedgehog returned with a towel, and handed it to the damp hedgehog.

"Thanks." he said to her as he gladly accepted the towels and began to dry himself off.

Amy sat herself next to Shadow and waited patiently for Sonic to finish. Sonic took his time, nervs attacking his system. He wanted to get it over with, but he was still hestitant.

Amy grew tired of waiting. But while she waited, she thought about what happened, and realized he shouldn't be apologizing...she should! Even she turned hesitant to say anything. Her gloved hands clasped together and she stared down at the floor nervously. Every so often she would take a glance back up to the cobalt hedgehog and look back down.

"Sonic?" she sighed. He looked at her expectantly.

"You shouldn't be the one saying sorry. I should." Sonic dropped the now damp cloth onto his lap as his full attention was brought to her.

"I never should have lied, I never should have tricked you, and I shouldn't have tried to lie my way out of it." The confused hedgehog looked at her questionably. She rubbed her eyes, remembering her vow not to cry.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for everything I did to you. But please, hear me out, I had my reasons..." Her emerald eyes looked up to meet resembling orbs, staring at her. What she saw in them surprised the female hedgehog. Forgiveness.

"All right Ames, I'll forgive you under one condition. You tell me why you came to me and why you lied in the first place. I have a right to know." Even if he did forgive her ,his curiosity got the better of him. Sonic watched her frantic eyes look at him then back at the black hedgehog whom had not said a word throughout the conversation. He knew she had something that she didn't want Shadow to know.

"Ok, fine you can tell me la-"

"It was Maria," she interrupted.

"Who?" the blue male questioned, not familiar with the baby's name.

"My..._our_ daughter. She needed a father and I wanted her to grow up having a whole family. Not little pieces stuck together."

"Why couldn't Shadow?" he asked looking directly at the Ultimate Life form.

"He...he left me." She replied sadly. Sonic looked at Shadow with Maria in his lap.

"You know Amy, you could've just told me. I would have helped you out! That would have a hell of a lot of trouble." he said, quite surprised that she wouldn't tell him. He looked back at Shadow, who had his eyes closed, gently stroking Maria's head.

"Yo, Shad, why did you leave Amy with Maria?" the blur hedgehog asked. The ebony hedgehog opened his eyes, and pursed his lips before the female hedgehog stopped him from saying anything.

"Because he didn't know, Sonic." Both male hedgehogs looked at Amy.

"He left me before I could tell him. I was just scared. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"You're hopeless, Amy." the pink hedgehog looked up to Sonic chuckling alittle. She cocked her head to the side, rather confused.

"All right, now that I understand the entire situation, I forgive ya'." The young female hedgehog was filled with joy and a sense of relief. She simply could not help but hug the cobalt hero, who returned the hug.

Maria and Shadow watched their short embrace end and the hedgehogs share happy smiles.

"My god, I thought you would never forgive me!" she exclaimed to her friend. He laughed in response.

"I know a way you can repay Me." he said slyly.

"Repay you?" Amy asked. She watched the blue hedgehog nod his head with a smirk on his face.

"It's nothing much. I just want you to arrange a little play-date with your kid and mine."

"That's it? Actually, I think it would be a great thing for Maria and Skylar," the petite hedgehog exclaimed, "don't you think Shadow?" He only nodded his head, giving his permission for their daughter to Amy.

"Hey Ames, why don't go pick him up right now? It's not even raining, and I'm sure Sal won't mind!" He offered heading to the door.

"Sure, Shadow and I won't mind at all!" He waved goodbye and ran out the door.

"I really wonder what Maria will think of Skylar! I hope they become really good friends." her mind had many ideas of how Maria and Sonic's son will get along. She could not wait for them to meet!

* * *

**Before I say anything, I must say thank you to Karumi-chan for suggesting Sonic and sal's son's name. (Skylar or Sky for short)I really love that name and I think it's a great name for him! Pretty long chap and I wonder how Maria and Sky are going to get along. hmm...I'm not giving any hints! XD**


	7. PlayDate

**Chapter seven...Sky and Maria belong to me. Every one else belong to japanese people.**

* * *

Sonic's arrival back at Sally's home was announced by him knocking on her door. The chipmunk opened the door and was quite surprised to see him back already. 

"Hey, Sal! You don't mind if I take Sky with me to go visit some friends, do you?" The Blue Blur asked the female chipmunk.

"Did you even apologize to Amy yet?" she asked tapping her foot.

"That's who I want Sky to meet! Well, not exactly them, but Amy's kid. Sort of like a deal me and Ames made." he replied to the curious female.

"Answer me first, did you, or did you not apologize to her?" she questioned

"Yeah, we did, she's repaying by setting up a play date with Sky and her kid."

"What do you mean, "we" aplogized?"

"Kind of hard to explain, but she sort of apologized to me and I forgave her and we're friends again kind of thing."

"So you're saying she apologized to you? Yet, you didn't say sorry to her?"

"Well, she did tell me my apology wasn't needed but hers was." Sally sighed. Her whole point was to get him to say sorry to her, not the other way around, but sinse it all turned out all right, she decided to let it slide.

"All right. Fine, you can bring him, just make sure he gets his lunch. He hasn't eaten yet." Sally pointed out.

"Thanks, Sal. Where is he anyway?" He asked, not seeing his son in sight.

"Oh, he's in the back yard." The male hedgehog jogged to the back door and ran out to greet his son.

"Hey, Sky! Dad's here!"

"Daddy!" Sonic turned to see his son hugging his leg. The father picked up the little boy and threw him into the air and watched his child laugh in joy as he was brought back to his arms.

"Ya' miss me?" The older hedgehog asked.

"I really did daddy!" The young boy replied happily, hugging his father tightly. His light violet eyes glimmered with pure joy in seeing his dad.

"Hey, do you want to make a new friend?" Sky looked up at him and nodded his head, a smile growing on his face.

"Well, then hang on tight, cuz' you're in for a ride." He felt his son tighten his grip as his father began to run.

The wind stung Sky's fur as it was pushed against him. His intrigue to see his surroundings pushed back his fear as he opened his eyes. What he saw astounded the little hedgehog cross.

The world rushing past him. Everything was just a blur but to the young hedgehog, it was a sight to see. He looked up at his father to see him enjoying it as much as him. His purple eyes averted their gaze to watch them pass by the town.

"This is fun!" little Sky yelled out. Sonic smiled brightly, seeing Skylar enjoy the run through the city.

"Think I can run like this one day, daddy?" he asked innocently.

"I'm sure you can. Maybe one of these days you and me can have a little race." Sonic replied slyly.

"I bet I'll beat you!" Sonic laughed at his son, actually looking forward to the race in the future.

Eventually, their father and son enjoyment had to end as Sonic came to a screeching hault in front of Amy's home. Skylar felt his father set him on his feet and began walking toward the apartment. He ran to catch up to his blue father and grabbed onto his hand. Sonic looked down and smiled at Skylar as he continued his way to the door.

"You ready to meet them?" The Blue Blur asked. The little light blue hedgehog cross nervously nodded. Sonic patted his son's back reassuringly befrore knocking on the door.

The shuffling of feet and the clicking of locks could be heard. Sky shuffled his feet anxiously on the wet ground as the door opened. He looked up to find the smiling face of Amy Rose.

"Welcome back Sonic. And hey Sky! Long time no see!" Amy exclaimed as she bent down and gave Sky a light hug.

"Nice to see you too." Skylar replied quietly. The female hedgehog let go and allowed for Sonic and Skylar to pass.

"So shall we introduce Maria?" Sky heard his father ask. Amy smiled brightly at the idea as she motioned for the two hedgehogs to follow her.

They followed the pink hedgehog down the hallway and into a room where they found little Maria playing with a rattle while her father watched over her as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"They're here, Shadow." The ebony hedgehog looked up and immediantly took notice of Sonic's son. Sky hid behind Sonic's leg as Shadow looked at him.

"Hey, Sky, that's Shad. You don't have to be scared of him. He won't hurt you." The fatherly Sonic said to his son. Sky, trusting his father's words, came out from behind of him. The little light blue hedgehog's attention was brought to the red ball that was tossed to his feet. He picked it up with his gloved hand and studied it carefully before he saw Maria waiting for him to throw it back. He smiled at her as he gently rolled it back to her. He watched her laugh with delight as her ruby red eyes danced with joy.

"Who's she?" Sky asked, tugging on Sonic's wrist.

"Her name's Maria." he replied, watching his son begin to memorize her name.

"She's pretty." Sonic chuckled at his son's comment.

"You think so, eh?" Sky nodded and looked at him so innocently, finding nothing wrong with thinking that. Sonic pushed his son out toward Maria. The little light blue hedgehog looked at him curiously.

"You can play with her if you want." Sky turned back to Maria who held the ball out toward him. He took the ball and sat a foot or so away from her. Her again tossed the ball to her and the same reaction came from her.

"Don't they look so cute playing together?" Amy asked the black hedgehog. He only shrugged, not sure of what to make of his daughter and his rival's son playing together.

"And that was just adorable when he said Maria was pretty!" The female hedgehog squeeled. Shadow didn't seem to be listening. He watched his daughter joyfully play with her new friend then looked at the chattering pink hedgehog from the corner of his eye. He shook his head and looked away from her. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't even bother to look, already knowing who it was.

"Shadow, is something wrong?" he heard Amy's voice ask.

"I'm fine, Amy." he reassured her. The magenta colored hedgehog was not convinced. She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"You can tell me what's wrong Shadow. Even if we're not together anymore that doesn't mean I don't care about you. Just tell me." He pulled his head out of her grip looking away from her again. She sighed deeply at his ignorance.

"Shadow, can you follow me real quick?" Shadow looked at her as she grabbed his arm, rather tightly. He allowed himself to be dragged out of the room, Sonic looking at them strangley as they passed him by.

"Give us a second Sonic!" Amy called out. The blue hedgehog turned back to the children, letting Amy and Shadow have their privacy.

"Ok Shadow, what's wrong?" Amy asked, as soon as they were out of hearing distance of the children and Sonic.

"I told you, nothing's wrong." he replied, quite annoyed with her percistence.

"Lying isn't going to get your way out of this. I'm going to keep asking until you tell me." She said sternly, crossing her arms.

"Just stop it, Amy." Shadow said quite harshly. The tone of his voice didn't faze the female hedgehog. She stood her ground.

"Not going to happen."

"I need to leave." Her eyes widened at his statement.

"Where are you leaving to?" she asked, her voice softer.

"Somewhere." The dark hedgehog said before pushing his way past her. The pink hedgehog grabbed onto his arm again, preventing him from going anywhere. Her emerald eyes held so much emotion that Shadow had to look away from them.

"Shadow, I don't want you to leave. Not yet." she pleaded. He only shook his head in response.

"I don't want to leave, I _have_ to leave. Now release me." the ebony hedgehog demanded. Unwillingly Amy's hand loosened her grip and allowed him to walk away. She didn't know why she let him go but something told her it would be better if she did. Amy helplessly watched him open the front door to leave.

He looked behind him at the saddened female hedgehog. Blood red eyes met with shining jade orbs as they exchanged silent good byes to each other. Shadow broke their gaze and took a step out.

"Are you going to come back?" Amy called out. He stopped short. There was another silence as he thought if that was a good idea. The distressed female hedgehog patiently waited for him to answer.

"I will." with that he closed the door behind him and left.

Amy sadly returned to Sonic and the children. She walked in seeing Sonic reading the two a story book as they listened in interest. She smiled as she motioned for Sonic to keep reading when he looked up. He gladly returned to reading.

"And they all saved the day and world was safe at last. And they all lived happily ever after."Sonic closed the book and looked at the two little hedgehogs expressions. Sky smiled brightly at the wonderful story that was told to him. Even little Maria who couldn't really understand all of it could see through her new friend's joy that it was a happy ending, and she went on grinning.

"So you kids enjoy the story?" The older hedgehog asked.

"We really did, daddy! Can you read us another?" Sky replied for himself and Maria.

"No, kid, I think it's your lunch time now. Maria's too." He picked up the two children and walked into the doorway. He motioned for Amy to come along.

"And by the way ,Ames, whip me up some chilli dogs would ya'? Thanks." Amy sighed as she followed the blue hedgehog, not really in the mood to cook, but decided to do it anyway in hopes of ridding Shadow of her mind.

* * *

**ok, I'm just wondering...How the heck am I writing these chapters so fast????!!! This is like the third chapter this week! I wonder if this has anything to do with that artblock I'm having...hmm...I can't draw anything at the moment, but I'm writing twenty four seven...That should be the other way around! I'm usually drawing ALL THE TIME, and write every so often. But now I'm writing ALL THE TIME and scribbling some random stuff down on paper. Weird...0.o**


	8. Hatu the Hedgehog

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Shadow's ruby red eyes gazed at the apartment as he stood on the sidewalk, watching. The barely noticable sprinklets of rain found a resting place on his sleek black fur not even bothering the ebony hedgehog. 

The water on the grass sparkled, the flowers around the house were just starting to bloom even though it was late winter, it just didn't seem to fit the mood Shadow was in.

He watched Amy look through her window, probably looking for him. Even if she was looking for him, she couldn't spot him and walked away from the apartment's water stained glass.

He turned himself away from his family's home and continued his way down the damp cement. His pace was slow going, mostly because of his hesitance to leave. He knew he had to leave even if he didn't want to.

"Whatever it takes to keep them safe.." he muttered to himself.

"Whatever it takes to keep who, may I ask, safe?" The black hedgehog eyes widened as he flexibly turned and put up a defensive stance. There stood a few feet from him a blue-tinted grey hedgehog. He had many more quills than Shadow, and was obviously a different breed of hedgehog. His dark yellow eyes observed Shadow as he put his own gloved hands up, as a sign of not wanting a fight.

"Like I need to waste my energy on you," he said, watching Shadow drop his guard, "I only came to find and confront you about our..deal."

"Hatu,I told you before...the deal's off." His red eyes burned with anger as the male hedgehog chuckled.

"You amuse me, Shadow. You made a promise and you can't keep it? Even if you don't plan to give me the emeralds Iwill forcefully get them from you whether you like it or not."

"Over my dead body." Shadow snarled.

"Have we forgotten something? Do you remember what happens if you don't comply?" Hatu watched Shadow lower his head and let his arms fall to his side.

"I very well know the consequences...and I could care less." The greyish colored hedgehog looked at him curiously.

"So you wouldn't mind at all?" he asked, quite surprised.

"Try it and see what happens." theUltimate Lifeform challenged. Shadow believed his threat saved him from his debt until he heard the hedgehog chuckling. His gold colored eyes had a look of high intelligence yet was tainted by some dark intellect.

"You think I wasn't prepared for this?" he said darkly.

"What do you mean?" the confused ebony hedgehog questioned. His eyes frantically, but quietly, searched for answers that the other hedgehog would probably give away. Nothing was able to be noticed.

"I know your weaknesses, Shadow. Like I don't know about you and Amy Rose." Before another breath came to his lips, he was suddenly on the ground. Hatu looked up at the enraged black hedgehog, still smirking, as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"Lay one hand on her and I will make damn sure you will die." Shadow threatened. Hatu came to his feet and crossed his arms, an evil glint in his eyes.

"What about your daughter? A bonus since she came into the picture." Hatu saw the attack from the black hedgehog coming and quickly dodged it. Before he was able to react, another blow to face threw him to ground, again.

"Chaos Spear!" Flashes of light came flying towards Hatu. The shocked hedgehog got out of the way just before the attack nearly demolished the concrete on the side walk. His yellow eyes caught sight of Shadow going behind him and he quickly sent out a chaos powered kick.

Shadow, who was caught off guard, was hurled back but landed swiftly on his feet with one hand on the ground for balance as the ground beneath him let him slide a few more feet. Anger boiled inside of the Ultimate Lifeform as Hatu began to walk away.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you,Shadow. Don't waste your time trying to fight me, we'll meet again soon enough_." _

_"Very soon_..." Hatu thought to himself, an evil grin slowly coming on to his blood stained face. The blue-tinted colored hedgehog looked behind him at Shadow. The black and red hedgehog glared at him, his eyes burning into Hatu. The gray-blue hedgehog payed no attention to him as he walked away.

* * *

**I bet there are many more questions you guys are wanting to be answered by now. Like "How does Hatu know Shadow?" "What deal?". Well,I'm going to have to make you guys wait! I'm evil like that! XD and this chapter took longer then usual due to a hand injury. I swear I am never going rollerskating again! XD so anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	9. Kidnapped

**All Sonic charaters do not belong to me. Only Hatu, Skylar, and Maria.**

* * *

"You coward...why do you run away? Afraid I'm going to kill you?" Shadow asked, smirking. Hatu turned to look back at him, smirking back.

"I don't want to bruise you up too bad before the _real_ fun begins..." he replied, quite satisfied with his answer.

"Please. You couldn't kill me...no matter what you do." Shadow said,returning to a normal standing postition. His smirk, turned into a frown of doubt when Hatu began to chuckle.

"You don't know what I can do,Shadow. I have ways of manipulating my enemies into submission." His bright yellow eyes held a dark look as Hatu turned to face Shadow. The black hedgehog mearly sneared at the gray hedgehog.

"What are you getting at,Hatu?" Shadow questioned. Hatu crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I don't want to spoil the...surprise. As a teaser I might as well warn you that blood will be shed. It could be you, it could be me, or it could be someone else..." Hatu chuckled at the last part, confusing and gaining Shadow's full attention.

"What do you mean, "someone else"?" The ebony hedgehog demanded. Hatu only brought his index finger to his lips indicating it was a secret. Shadow growled and layed his ears back, threatening to attack the gray hedgehog if he wouldn't tell him.

"Not going to tell, and scaring me isn't going to do much." The blue tinted hedgehog said mockingly. Shadow thought for a quick moment before realizing who Hatu was speaking of.

"Your talking about Amy Rose? Aren't you?" the ebony hedgehog questioned, full of curiosity.

"Maybe...Maybe not..." Hatu said, enjoying toying with Shadow..

"Knowing you, you might have her and Maria somehow involved in your sheme...No matter...I'll kill you before you even lay a finger on them..." Shadow said darkly, almost wanting Hatu to provoke him.

"If you wish, all I'm saying is that it's pointless trying to start another fight. You won't win." Hatu answered, waiting for an attack from the black hedgehog. Shadow smirked as he got into fighting position. The other male hedgehog in turn, did the same.

In a fraction of a second, Shadow attacked.

Hatu immediantly dodged the punch but was suddenly kicked on his back. He turned his body around in midair and threw a kick down toward Shadow. The black hedgehog's gloved hand caught hold of his foot but was suddenly punched under the chin, pushing his head back. His body followed his head as he was thrown back, but he agiley did a back flip onto his feet.

"Chaos Spear!" Hatu looked up to see spears of energy spiraling toward him. They attacked the ground, one after another, chasing Hatu as he jumped back several feet after every shot found the ground.

After the last of the chaos spear found the ground, Shadow chose that time to attack head-on. He raced for the gray hedgehog but was found by him instead. Hatu chaos enhanced attacks found their way to Shadow's body. The black hedgehog put his arms over his face as Hatu continued the assault.

"Chaos...BLAST!" Shadow yelled pulling his arms away from his face as his body glowed red and a sphere of red chaos energy escaped him, throwing the blue-tinted male back. Hatu felt his body scrape against the ground until he came to a stop.

"You caught me off guard." The gray hedgehog said, not wanting Shadow to think he can do that again.

"Or maybe you're getting careless..." The ebony hedgehog replied, chuckling. Hatu came to his feet, dusting himself off. The blue tinted hedgehog's smirk disappeared as he glared at Shadow, who stood a few feet away.

"I would really prefer if I wouldn't have to waste most of my energy on you but if I must-"

"Shadow!" Hatu and Shadow looked to the owner of the voice. It was none other than Amy Rose with Maria in her arms.

"Or maybe I don't have to..." Shadow heard the gray hedgehog say. Before the black hedgehog could react, Hatu latched on to Amy from behind placing his hand harshly over her mouth.

"Amy!" Sonic called out as he stepped out of the house, with Sky right behind him. Hatu looked at the Blue Blur then back at Shadow. Amy squirmed in his grasp, trying to break free. Shadow's air shoes pushed him forward as he ran, trying to save the helpless pink hedghog.

"Too late.." Hatu had disappeared with Amy and Maria.

Amy couldn't tell what this unknown hedgehog was doing to disappear so quickly, but it felt similar to Shadow's Chaos Control. She could feel little Maria holding on to her tightly.

Before she knew it, they had appeared somewhere far away from where they were just a few seconds ago. Amy took this time to escape from the gray hedgehog's grasp. To her joy she got free, but somehow, he was able to grab hold of her little Maria.

"If you were a good mother, I wouldn't run too far..." Amy watched as he tightened his grip on her daughter and Maria's cries came to her ears.

"No, stop!" She yelled. He looked at her expectantly.

"Only if you listen to me. Otherwise, I might kill her." he threatened. Amy was scared for her daughter. She looked around uncertainly before she walked up to him.

"If you do anything to her..."

"What? You'll kill me? That's a laugh." Hatu said, chuckling at the thought. The pink hedgehog felt so nervous and weak, compared to him. He began to walk, and of course followed him, worried for her daughter.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter very much. I kind of rushed at the end, so ignore crappy ending. Amy and Maria got kidnapped! OH NOES! DX Shadow, Sonic! Do something you dorks!!! XD**


	10. Trapped and Scared

**Tenth Chapter and only a day after the ninth! yay! XD enjoy**

* * *

"God damnit! I can't believe I let him get away!" the enraged black hedgehog cursed. 

"Where'd they go? Wait, where did Sky go?! He didn't take my son too did he? If he did I swear..." Sonic asked, confused on what just happened and worried about his son. Shadow looked at his counter part, not really sure how to answer.

"I'm not sure where your son went, but it's quite possible that he accidently got caught in Hatu's Chaos Control. But I might have an idea of where they went..." the ebony hedgehog said uncertainly.

"Then what are we standing here for? Lead the way, Shad!" Sonic said enthusiastically. Shadow hesitated as he looked around him, trying to see which way would get them there faster.

When he got a good idea of the location, he glanced behind him to Sonic. Sonic had his cocky smile on, obviously ready to go.

Then, in a blur of black and blue, they were gone.

_back with Amy_

"Where are we going?" Amy asked, still walking behind the gray hedgehog.

"Shut it. We're almost there anyway." he said harshly.Amy looked helplessly at her crying daughter in her kidnapper's arms. Maria held her arms out to her as she had done many times before. Amy lowered her ears, knowing she couldn't comfort her daughter in any way.

Suddenly the gray hedgehog stopped, almost making Amy bump into him.

"Do you see that rundown buliding over there? That's where we're heading." Amy looked where he pointed with his black gloved hand. Rundown barely described the look of it. It looked as if none had been there for years, and it probably was. Hatu continued walking with Amy following.

It didn't take long for them to reach the entrance and enter it. To a surprised pink hedgehog, the inside of the place looked brand new. A huge computer screen stood in the center of that room and to left and right of it were many corridors leading to different areas of the building.

She watched Hatu go to the computer and type something in it. The curious female hedgehog watched the screen light up and saw a few things pop up on it.

_"Pods are in full power? What's he looking up?" _Amy asked herself as she read the typing. She then noticed Hatu looking at her, his back still turned to her. She glared back at him, then he smirked ather.

"I bet you're wondering what the pods are for." She slowly nodded her head. Curious to know but at the same time, was scared to find out.

"Then follow me...like you have a choice though." He took slow steps down a long hall, still carrying little Maria. Her sad ruby eyes called out to Amy silently, urging her to follow. Which she did.

Her daughter smiled at her, as if saying "Don't worry, mommy, everything will be allright. You'll see." Although it was higly unlikey she meant that, Amy somehow knew that's what she meant.

The long walk through that one hallway seemed to last forever. To Amy it was cold, dark, and strange.

_"This looks like something Eggman would have made..."_ Amy thought to herself as she looked around her.She saw cameras in the hallway watching her as she walked. It made her feal uneasy.

At last they came to the end of the hallway that lead them to a large room, bigger than the last. It held two seperate pods in the center with wires attached in every direction in them. There was some contraption at the top of each pod, making Amy wonder what it was.

Then the cries of her daughter came yet again. Maria's mother turned to the direction of the sound and saw Hatu place her in one of the pods, sealing the glass around her.

"What are you doing?! Let her out of there!" the enraged Amy said as she ran toward the blue tinted hedgehog with her hammer out. Just like before though, he was too quick for her to react, and he knocked her weapon from her hands. She looked to where it was thrown but then she found herself on the ground.

"You little..." Hatu mumbled as he kicked Amy in her side. She yelped a little before he harshly grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Just shut up and listen! I can kill you and your daughter right here and right if you provoke me!" he threatened. Amy's terrified form trembled as Hatu harshly grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Amy allowed herself to be dragged to the second pod.

She stood inside as the glass came down around her. She looked to the other pod to see her crying daughter, leaning on the glass, wanting to be with her pink mother. Amy only looked at her helplessly, knowing she could not help Maria. She looked back at Hatu who was,again, typing something on a different computer.

"If I may ask, what is this place?" Amy asked. The gray hedgehog turned around to her and walked up to her pod.

"Do you remember a person by the name of 'eggman'?" He asked the pink hedgehog.

"Yeah..." she replied, wondering what h had to do with anything.

"Well, this used to be an old base of his that never was revealed, due to his capturing years ago." Amy listened with interest.

"These pods you see here are a very special kind of device. You see that little laser looking object above you?" The female hedgehog looked above to the trinket that hung over her.

"Well, as you see, both pods have one. They are for draining power, chaospower to be exact, and killing the person whose in the it." He smiled as the female hedgehog gasped and trembled some more. She looked at her still crying Maria and back at Hatu. She seamed too shocked to speak.

"Now be a good mommy and don't do anything funny and I won't kill your daughter. I have some unfinished business to attend to." She watched Hatu quickly run off down the hall from where they came from. Amy fell to her knees and began to weep.

What Amy didn't know, was that a certain little hedgehog cross, was hiding the entire time...

_back with Shadow and Sonic_

"Shad, are you sure you know where you're going?" Sonic asked, running beside the black hedgehog. Shadow's only responce was a shake of the head, not even certain if he was going to the right place. Nevertheless, the blue hedgehog trusted him.

"You know where you're going, Shadow. But if you want to stop me, here's your chance." Shadow and Sonic caught sight of Hatu running behind them. The black and blue hedgehogs leaped a foot apart and each tried spin dashing him. To their misfortune they both missed and the gray hedgehog laughed.

"Catch me if you can." Hatu said, speeding up.

* * *

**I like this chapter alot better than the ninth. anyway, why did Hatu** **put Amy and Maria in the pods? What are the pods used for? My god, I can come up with so many freakin questions!! XD anyway, Tell me what you think.**


	11. Death Chamber

**So sorry for the long wait! I'm kind of moving right now and I haven't had much time to write the story! I've been busy packing and stuff, anywho to the story!**

* * *

"Amy are you okay?" the scared pink hedgehog heard someone say. It sounded as if the voice belonged to a child. Her emerald eyes searched the room until she came across a little light blue hedgehog looking out from a corner where he was hidden. His violet eyes showed as much fear as her own. 

"Sky? Oh my...how did you get here?" Amy asked, still trembling. Skylar hesitantly came out and quickly ran toward the trapped female hedgehog, as if seeking protection from any kind of danger, even if she couldn't help him.

"I...don't know. at first I was with daddy, then I saw that meanie grab Mawia and you followed and so did I." He replied as best as a toddler could. Amy looked around her, searching for the control panels that would set her and her daughter free. She glanced at Maria's pod and noticed two switches around the lower area of her daughter's prison.

"Sky, do you see those two little levers over there?" the nervous little male hedgehog looked to where she pointed and nodded.

"Ok, go over there and pull the switches." He listened to her instructions and went over to the levers. He looked at them, wondering wich one to pull first.

"Which one?" Skylar called out. Amy looked at the buttons again, not really sure about it either.

"Uhh...the right one." The pink mother said nervously, afraid that it would trigger something else aside from letting Maria go. She tensed as Sky bent to push the button. To her utter relief, the glass surrounding her frightened little baby pull upwards allowing Sky to grab hold of her and take her out of the pod.

Little Maria clung to Sky, very frightened. The little Sky, barely any larger than Maria, tried his best to keep himself from under the extra weight. He looked at Amy, questioning with his eyes on what to do next.

"Okay, Sky, now come pre-"

"Intruder alert, seize intruder." Both hedgehogs gasped as they turned to the loud monotone voice. There stood some sort of robot, obviously a creation of Eggman.

Skylar backed up slightly as the mechanical machine took a step toward him. He looked at Amy then at tiny Maria, who seemed more scared than anyone in the room. The robot was three or four times Skylar's size, an easily deafeatable foe by Amy's standards, but to the young light blue hedgehog...he could easily be brought down.

"Sky! Run!" The female hedgehog yelled. But young Sky stood petrified, too startled to move. The robot came closer, step by step until it loomed over the two little hedgehogs.

"Capture intruder." It repeated.

"Sky! Get out of here!!" Amy screamed, beating on the glass that wouldn't break. Maria began to cry again, causing Sky to come to his senses and run. The robot turned to pursue the two children as the furious Amy continued trying to break her way out.

"Daddy!" Sky called, hoping his father would come. Of course, no one came and that only worried the hedgehog cross even more. He felt the little black hedgehog in his arms tighten her grip on him as she watched the pursuer quickly gain on them. His purple eyes looked behind them to see how quickly the robot was coming. Fast enough to catch them in a few seconds...

Then glass shattered and flew in many directions. Before anyone knew what happened, the sound of metal being crushed and destroyed echoed through the room. Sky turned around to see Amy, piko piko hammer in hand, standing a few feet from the remains of the robot. She had a few cuts on her hands from breaking the glass other than that, she was fine.

"No one threatens to hurt anyone when I'm around." Amy said, quite satisfied with herself, "Come on Sky, bring Maria over here and lets get out of here."

"Not on my watch." Amy froze when she heard the voice. She looked behind her at the corner her eyes to see none other than Hatu. It was not just the gay hedgehog's voice that caught her attention. She heard two pairs of feet running down the long hall from where she came from.

"Shadow?! Sonic?!" The almost relieved hedgehog called. Then Hatu's hand clamped over her mouth again. She pulled her head away for a second before the hand came back. This time though, when she tried to move, she couldn't. Her energy seemed to be draining from her. Her body fell limp and she couldn't stop it. She felt light headed and weak.

"Amy!!" She heard someone call, but couldn't make out who it was. Her head rolled to the side as she fell to her knees, the only thing holding her up was Hatu holding her arms. The next thing she knew was that she was placed in the unbroken pod and left to fall to her side.

"That should do it." The blue-tinted hedgehog said as he walked over to the computer and began to type again.

"You fucking bastard! Let Amy go! And where's my daughter?!" Hatu turned around to face a furious black hedgehog with an equally angry blue hedgehog, standing a good distance away. Hatu typed a few more things in before stepping away from the computer. His steps were slow, as if he was'nt in a rush. Shadow hated the way Hatu was taunting them. They didn't run all the way here to just play around.

"Are we going to fight or what?!" Shadow yelled.

"My aren't we impatient. You should be more like your friend here, nice and quiet." Sonic sneered as the words came from Hatu's lips. The Blue Blur's own anger was reaching it's limit with the male hedgehog.

"Ok, I'm getting pretty sick of you! Now let Amy go and where's my son and Maria?!" The blue hero questioned.

"I'm not interested in your and Shadow's constant pestering on freeing this pathetic lifeform, and as for the children, I could care less where they are." Hatu replied, boredom obviously in his voice.

"Daddy!" All the hedgehogs turned to the voice and watched little Sky with Maria in his arms, quickly run out of his hiding place to the safety of his father's arms.

"Sky! You're okay! And you have Maria!" Sonic exclaimed as he picked up his son and Maria. Sonic hugged Sky tightly, thrilled that he was okay. He then allowed the relieved Shadow to grab hold of the tiny little black hedgehog. Maria eagerly latched onto her father in a light hug as he, in turn, did the same. But this little moment had to end as Shadow and Sonic's attention was brought back to Hatu.

"Oh, what a great big happy family. Let's cut to the chase shall we?" The gray-blue hedgehog said aloud, rolling his eyes.

"Shadow, what about the kids?" Sonic whispered to Shadow. The black hedgehog looked to the floor as he thought. He looked at Hatu, who had his arms crossed, and to the exit of the room.

"We can't let the children go alone. But we can't leave one of us to fight Hatu alone." Shadow answered looking at the still weakened Amy and the long hallway to that lead to their escape.

"You're right, but we can't let the kids be here either. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we need to think quickly!" Shadow replied, worry shined in his blood red eyes. Then the sound of machineery roared throughout the room as hard, steel doors were slowly coming down to seal the exit. Shadow and Sonic just watched in shock as there only chance of escape was slowly being demolished right in front of them. They heard Hatu laughing and immdeiantly knew that they fell straight into a trap.

"Do you think escape will be that easy? Welcome to your death chamber." That evil glint was, again, in his golden eyes.

"Damn it. If we don't get the children out now, they could get killed ,but we have to save Amy and it takes more than one person to take Hatu down..." Shadow said, frantically.The two fathers were not sure what to do and the chance for their children to get to safety was slowly dwindling away.

Although the rather hesitant father,Sonic, set his terrified son on the ground and took Maria from Shadow's grasp and gave her to Sky. The black hedgehog looked at him, confused at what he was doing.

"Sky, do you remember when you told me that you wish you could run as fast as me?" The Blue Blur asked the young little Sky.

"Y-yes." Skylar stuttered out of fear.

"Here's your chance to see if you can. Just keep pushing yourself and you'll run as fast as me." The lightblue hedgehog nodded his head, taking in his father's words.

"Are you going to be allright,daddy?" Sonic chuckled slightly, not even sure if he was going to be.

"Yeah, don't worry about me kid, just run and keep running. Now go before those doors shut!" Sky did as he was told and made it past the doors before they shut completely.

"What the hell!? You just trusted your son with my daughter to go alone! What are you thinking?!" Sonic turned to his dark counter part, smiling as if everything was all right.

"Don't worry, they have a better chance of living if they went now. We have other things to worry about like taking this son of a bitch down and saving Ames." Shadow hated to admit it, but Sonic was right. Shadow nodded, putting his concern for his daughter behind him and focused on rescuing the trapped Amy Rose...

* * *

**Well, how should I put this...umm...I hate this chapter...yeah. I was going to write this whole scene with Shadow and Sonic chasing Hatu but I had my friend read it and told me what she thought about it and the beggining was very dull and boring. The begining was the chase scene and I don't blame her for not liking it, I even thought so! I tried so many times to get it just right...never could get it right so I just eventually gave up on it. XD Well I hope you guys still enjoyed the chapter.**


	12. Hatu's Secret

**Yeah, sorry this took too long. I'll explain more at the end of this chapter...now enjoy!**

* * *

"We have other things to worry about like taking this son of a bitch down and rescueing Ames." The pink hedgehog's eyelids fluttered as she heard her name. 

"We finally get to the fun part." She heard another voice say. A small grunt came from her as her weak body came into a sitting position and emerald eyes regained focus. Her shining orbs recognized her surroundings as the realization she was back in the pod hit her. Panic struck the female hedgehog as her memory of being taken from the children flooded her mind.

"Amy! Don't worry we'll get you out!" Amy looked to the owner of the voice who none other than Sonic the hedgehog. She shifted her gaze to the black hedgehog beside him, who gave her a look a of reasurance.

A barely audible laugh caught her attention as she turned her head to see the hedgehog who returned her to the female hedgehog's inprisonment.

"I really doubt that will happen..." Hatu said darkly.

"Whatever, just get over here and fight." A very irritated Shadow said. Amy watched Hatu for his reaction. He simply waved a finger to the hedgehog's saying no.

"Not until I ask you, Shadow, for another deal..."

"What deal...?" His red eyes burning with confusion and curiosity.

"You see this pathetic girl in the pod? You _can_ save her if..."he trailed off.

"If?" Shadow asked, trembling with anger.

"If you give me the remaining emeralds...and trade your place with her..." Everyone gasped at Hatu's offer. How could they decide such a desicion? Not very easily...

"Shadow, what does this guy want with the emeralds?" The cobalt male hedgehog whispered. Shadow looked at him than back at the smirking blue-gray hedgehog.

"What else does everyone who's tainted with evil want? Nothing but unlimited power...and control over the world I presume." Sonic laughed quietly, finding it amusing that's all Hatu ever wanted.

"Just like all of the other creeps we took down." The blue hedgehog said loud enough for Hatu to hear.

"Not only that..." That caught the hedgehog's attention. Sonic and Shadow looked up at Hatu, whose smirk had faded to a frown.

"But_ revenge,_" he continued, "revenge for what you may ask. Something that Dr. Eggman wanted me to continue for him. Something that you 'heroes' stopped him from doing over and over. Taking over this pathetic planet.

"What the hell does Eggman have to do with you being here?!" The Blue Blur yelled. Hatu paused, creating a strange silence in the room.

"Because...without him, I wouldn't be standing here would I?" That sentence only created more confusion than there already was.

"I'm nothing more than a simple clone of the famous heroes of this planet. Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Ultimate Lieform."

"What!?" Shadow's voice called out.

"That's right Shadow...That's one reason to why you were feeling so..._weak_. I was draining your power, as I was to Sonic but his chaos powers are nothing compared to yours..."

"You tricked me! You told me if I gained all seven of the emeralds my powers would be restored but you were taking them all along!"

"That's right...You finally realize why..."

"And it was only to the near end did I realize you were using me...by then you could easily over power me..."

"That's why you left Amy! So he wouldn't know you had a family!" Sonic exclaimed, the whole picture coming into place.

"It was too late though, I already knew...but my patience is wearing thin, let's choose shall we? The girl lives and I get the Chaos Emeralds and you trade places with her. Which will it be?

"Don't give him the emeralds!! Forget about me, think about what's at stake besides me!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. Shadow looked into her sorrowfull eyes. He knew what he risked if he saved her but what about their daughter? Just like when he was thinking about Maria's life without _him, _but now it was Amy.

He looked to Sonic, wanting to see what the cobalt hero thought. He was just as unsure as Shadow.

"Shadow, please...!" The female hedgehog's soft but scared voice rang through his ears. "I'm begging you...please do it for me..."

He remembered those exact words she said to him on the ARK. He closed his eyes in thought, contemplating on what the _right _thing to do.

"Shadow, what should we do?" Sonic asked, hoping and praying he had thought of something. Red eyes shot open and a fierce look of determination was painted onto the Ultimate Lifeform's face.

"Just follow my lead..."

* * *

**I know it's short but...I really wasn't in the mood for writing this but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Like I said, sorry this took too long. Daughter of the Ultimate Lieform doesn't seem to be going the way I planned. I screwed up the whole storyline and (to me atleast) the story has turned for the worst. :( BUT! I am going to make a revised version of the story after this one is done. yay! XD And sorry if this story seems short and...uh...storyline doesn't seem to go in a straight line and is going in zig zags. (I hope you guys understand me here cuz I'm not making any sense to myself here) So yeah...Constructive critisism is accepted!**


End file.
